ma nouvelle vie
by camidrena
Summary: Dylan, le projet gémau est accueillit par sa tante et peut commencer à vivre normallement, enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit.


Auteur : Cami  ( elodie.10@wanadoo.fr   pour les mail )

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne tire aucun sous de leur utilisation. 

Résumer : L'histoire se situe dans la saison quatre du caméléon, et parle principalement du projet Gémeau.  

_Ma nouvelle vie._

Je me présente, je m'appelle Dylan. J'aime bien ce nom, d'ailleurs c'est moi qui l'ai choisi il y a quelques semaines. Ma vie est assez courte à raconter mais pour la comprendre il faudrait que je vous parle du reste de ma famille. Il y a d'abord Jarod, un enfant surdoué qu'une entreprise du nom du Centre a exploité durant des années. Il a été enlevé à ses parents quand il était enfant, ainsi que notre frère Kyle mort à cause du Centre. Cette entreprise n'est bonne qu'à semer le malheur et la destruction autour d'elle, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui m'a créé. J'ai bien dit créé car en fait je ne suis que le clone de Jarod, le projet Gémeaux. C'est lui qui m'a tiré du Centre, de Donoterase plus exactement. Mais je lui en ai longtemps voulu car je pensais que c'était à cause de lui ce qui m'arrivait mais j'ai compris maintenant et je suis libre alors que lui, je ne sais même pas où il est.  
  
Mon père, le major Charles, et moi-même nous nous sommes caché pendant quelques semaines à cause du Centre mais maintenant le major repart à la recherche de sa femme, ma mère, et de ma sœur. Je vais vivre avec ma tante, Hélène qui est shérif adjointe dans une petite ville au nord de l'Etat de Washington. Elle aussi a du se cacher aussi du Centre quelques années mais maintenant elle vivait tranquille du moment qu'elle n'attire pas l'attention des gens autour d'elle. En arrivant dans le village, j'ai senti le regard des gens sur moi, je suis un étranger pour eux et je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour être autre chose.   
Hélène habite une maison aux alentours de la petite ville, pas trop grande ni trop petite. J'ai vu à son attitude qu'elle n'avait pas du revoir son frère depuis de nombreuses années. Elle me regarda et me dit : « Entre petit, je suis heureuse de pouvoir m'occuper d'un de mes neveux. Ces paroles n'étaient pas froides, ni très accueillantes mais elle me redonnèrent confiance.  
  
Après avoir beaucoup parlé avec mon père, pendant que j'ai découvert la télévision, elle m'a montré ma chambre. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais c'était ma première vraie chambre donc je la trouvai parfaite. Le papier était bleu, ce qui change des murs gris de donoterace et il y avait une chaîne hi-fi, une petite télévision et bien sûr un bureau pour travailler.  
  
Hélène : Je t'ai inscrit à l'école de la ville, en seconde.  
Dylan : Je n'ai jamais été à l'école.   
H : Je sais, mais tu vas voir que d'ici quelques jours tout ira mieux.  
D : Merci de m'accueillir chez vous.  
H : Ca me fait plaisir.  
  
Ca me fait plaisir, on ne m'avait jamais dit ça avant. Je lui souris et je regardai les livres qu'il y avait dans ma chambre : des manuels scolaires et un recueil de poème. Il était écrit à l'intérieur : J'espère qu'il te plaira, c'était le préféré de ta mère.  
Je voudrais commencer à le lire mais mon père part et je vais lui dire au revoir.   
Au dîner, je demande à Hélène de me parler de ma mère.  
  
H : Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu, mais elle était très gentille avec tout le monde. Elle savait parler aux gens pour leur donner de l'importance et leur redonner confiance dans la vie.  
D : Elle vous a aidée ?  
H : Oui, mon mari est mort avant la naissance de notre enfant. C'était un accident de voiture. Mon fils a maintenant 25 ans et une fille. Il vit à Chicago mais je te le présenterai dès qu'il viendra.  
  
Je vais me coucher en pensant à ma mère, mais surtout à ce que pourrait être une journée à l'école.  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : premiers cours.  
  
Je regarde autour de moi, tout est noir. Non, je vois un homme, c'est Jarod. Il me dit quelque chose : c'est à cause de toi. Je vois une scène que je connais maintenant trop bien : je suis dans l'avion et Jarod échange M. Parker contre notre père. Melle Parker arrive et puis il y a l'hélicoptère. Quand l'avion s'envole enfin je vois Jarod par terre, entouré par les gens du Centre.   
Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout ceci est de ma faute, que si je n'existais pas il serait libre et heureux. J'entends de la musique dans ma chambre, c'est le radio-réveil. Je n'ai jamais eu de réveil avant et ceci me surprend mais une nouvelle vie commence.   
En me levant, j'essaie de me rappeler ce que mon père m'a dit de dire sur ma vie : ma mère était malade alors je restais tout le temps à la maison avec elle. Il y avait une personne qui venait me faire des cours. Maintenant elle est morte et j'habite avec la sœur de mon père. Je n'aime pas mentir et Raines m'a toujours dit que je n'avais pas le droit mais j'ai appris à me méfier de ce que Raines m'avait dit.  
  
Dans la cuisine, il y a un homme avec ma tante dans la cuisine.  
  
Hélène : Bonjour Dylan, je te présente le shérif, M. Carter.  
Dylan : Bonjour M.  
Carter : Bonjour mon grand. Je viens chercher ta tante car on a besoin d'elle. Je reviendrai te chercher dans vingt minutes pour te conduire à l'école.  
H : Ca ne te dérange pas Dylan ?  
D : Non, ça ira. Merci.  
C : J'ai une fille de ton âge, Jessica, elle t'expliquera comment marche le lycée.  
  
Je les regarde partir. Hélène m'a laissé un petit-déjeuner avec du pain et des céréales. Il y a aussi du jus d'orange et du lait au chocolat. Je pense que papa a du lui dire ce que je mange car c'est exactement tout ce qui me plaît.   
Je finis de me préparer et sors quand la voiture du shérif arrive. A l'avant, il y a une jeune fille, Jessica. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Elle me fait un sourire et je crois que je rougis en rentrant dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'au lycée n'est pas très long et elle me parle des règles principales du lycée : ne pas fumer, pas d'alcool, pas de drogues… Enfin des trucs que je serais incapable de consommer.  
Après quoi, elle me présente à ses amies : Jenny, sa meilleure amie, et Alex la cousine de Jenny. Elle me présente aussi à ses amis : Le frère jumeau d'Alex, Marc et son petit copain Nick. Je suis déçu qu'elle ait déjà un petit copain mais ce n'est pas grave car je ne suis dehors que depuis deux mois et demi. Il y a aussi le reste de l'équipe de foot du lycée et leur copine. Ils me posent des questions, d'où je viens et pourquoi je suis ici. Je déteste mentir mais je le fais car sinon j'irai retrouver Jarod et je ne veux pas que son sacrifice soit vain.  
  
Les cours commencent et je vais en histoire. Comme l'année est déjà commencée je me mets à côté d'une fille qui est toute seule et me présente. Elle dit s'appeler Doris et n'être arrivée que depuis le début de l'année. Je me rappelle l'avoir vue dans la cour avec Marc. Elle m'explique qu'ils étudient La Seconde Guerre Mondiale, ça me rassure car j'ai étudié le sujet avec Raines et je vais pouvoir suivre le cours. Le professeur me pose quelques question en début d'heure et comme je réponds assez bien elle ne me dérange plus après.  
Le cours suivant est physique chimie. Là je m'ennuie carrément car je connais le sujet mieux que le professeur remplaçant, je corrige même quelques-unes des ses fautes. Mais je me reprends très vite car mon père m'a bien dit de ne pas me faire remarquer. Je laisse passer la fin de l'heure sans rien dire mais le professeur me demande de rester.  
  
Prof : L'étude des électrons et de la physique nucléaire n'est pas au programme avant la terminale. Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses aussi bien le sujet, Dylan ?  
Dylan : Je l'ai étudié car mon père travaillait dans le nucléaire.   
  
C'est encore un mensonge, je déteste les mensonges mais je n'ai pas le choix.  
  
Prof : Très bien. Tu peux y aller.  
  
Je regagne les autres en récréation. Il me proposent de jouer au basket mais comme je ne connais pas ce sport, je dis non. Pendant qu'ils jouent, j'essais d'apprendre les règles mais c'est pas évident. Je demanderai à Hélène de m'expliquer ce soir. La suite de la journée se passe bien et j'apprends à connaître chacun de mes camarades.  
  
En rentrant chez ma tante, je commence mes devoirs. Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison j'ai vu bouger quelque chose. J'ai peur alors je prends un parapluie pour me défendre. Je vois l'homme, mais je le connais c'est Sam, un des nettoyeurs du Centre. Je me cache, un autre homme arrive il lui manque un pouce.  
  
Lyle : Alors ?  
Sam : Aucune trace de lui.  
L : Je savais bien que le Major ne serait pas assez fou pour le cacher ici.  
  
Ils s'en vont, je souffle pour calmer mon cœur. J'espère qu'ils ne comptent pas revenir.  
  
Chapitre 2 : peurs.  
  
Comme chaque jour depuis que j'ai vu l'homme à neuf doigts, je fais attention en rentrant chez moi. Je regarde partout une fois et une deuxième. Il n'y a personne, je regarde dans la rue et je vois Doris arriver. Comme elle a des difficultés en histoire je l'ai invitée à venir bosser à la maison. J'aurais préféré que ce soit Jessica, ou même Alex.   
Je lui explique ce qui c'est passé en Europe qui a permis l'arrivée des nazis au pouvoir mais elle ne m'écoute pas plus que ça.  
  
Dylan : Ca va ?  
Doris : Oui, continu c'est très intéressent.  
D : C'est pour ça que tu ne m'écoutes pas.   
Doris : Continue, je te dis que ça va !  
D : Ok.  
  
Je ne suis pas très convaincu mais je continu. Après, elle commence à me parler de ses projets pour l'avenir. Elle veut être avocate. Comme ma tante est shérif, elle me pose des questions comme la peine encourue si on commet un meurtre, un vol, une agression, du chantage. Je lui réponds quand je le sais mais des fois je ne réponds pas car je ne peux pas me permettre d'en savoir trop.  
Je vois bien que quelques chose ne va pas chez elle, j'essaie de savoir quoi. C'est sans succès car elle ne m'a rien dit de plus quand ma tante revient.   
Ce soir là, j'essaie d'en savoir plus sur elle.  
  
Hélène : Tu sais, sa famille est nouvelle ici et en fait je n'ai vu que sa mère. Son père voyage beaucoup. C'est une femme très gentille, toujours prête à aider les autres. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?  
Dylan : Je sais pas, Doris est bizarre.  
  
Comme toutes les nuits, je me couche pensif, à cause de Doris mais aussi à cause de Jarod.  
Comme je m'en doute, je rêve de lui. Je vois l'homme aux neuf doigts, il est là, devant Jarod et il lui parle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit mais Jarod pleure. Je voudrais être avec lui, l'aider comme il m'a aidé mais je ne peux pas.  
Quand je me réveille, Hélène est là et elle me dit « c'est fini, calme-toi ».   
Je crois que ces cauchemars à répétition lui font peur, mais elle ne le dit pas.   
  
Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas cours alors elle m'emmène dans la forêt. C'est fou tout ce qu'il y a comme différentes sortes d'arbres et Hélène les connaît tous pas cœur. Elle m'apprend à les reconnaître moi aussi.  
En rentrant, on relève le courrier. A notre surprise, il y a une lettre pour moi. C'est papa qui m'écrit et le fait d'avoir des nouvelles de lui me monte droit au cœur. Il me dit que tout va bien, qu'il a retrouvé Jarod qui s'est réchappé du centre. Tout de suite, je me sens mieux.  
  
En retournant en cours, les autres voient tout de suite le changement dans mon attitude. Je fais comme si rien ne c'était passé. Doris est distante, mais les autres ne le voient pas. C'est étrange comme certaines personnes peuvent voir des choses et ne pas en voir d'autres plus évidente encore.  
Le professeur de physique chimie nous donne un contrôle aujourd'hui alors je révise pendant l'heure du repas pour faire comme tout le monde. Quelque chose me surprend, des hommes habillés en noirs arrivent dans la cafétéria. J'ai peurs que ce soit des hommes du Centre alors je me cache comme je peux dans mon siège, entouré des autres élèves. Il y a une femme qui arrive, c'est Brigitte.  
Maintenant j'ai vraiment très peur mais je n'ose pas bouger. Ils vont vers Doris, lui parlent un peu et s'en vont avec elle. Mon rythme cardiaque baisse petit à petit mais mes mains ne cessent pas de trembler. Le contrôle de l'après midi me parait facile mais j'essaie de ne pas mettre que des bonnes réponses. Dans ma tête, je ne cesse de revoir le scène de l'entrée de Brigitte dans le réfectoire et sa sortie avec Doris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a à voir avec le Centre mais je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir parlé plus tôt à ma tante de l'homme qui était chez elle l'autre jour. Je vais répondre à mon père et lui dire qu'il faut que je m'en aille, ce lieu devient trop risqué et en plus Doris peut me reconnaître.   
  
Chapitre 3 : le retour de Jarod.  
  
Comme je rentre chez ma tante, je vois mon père qui est là. Ils ont une tête assez triste et je demande ce qui ne va pas. Le major m'explique que Jarod lui avait dit que le Centre venait d'enlever une fille dans son lycée. J'explique alors ce que j'ai vu au lycée et ma tante me demande de monter dans ma chambre.  
Bien sûr, je reste dans l'escalier hors de porté de vu. Hélène commença à parler dès que je mis ma radio en route car elle sait que je la mets souvent pour travailler. J'aime la musique alors j'en profite tant que je peux.  
  
Hélène : Il est hors de question qu'il reste ici, je tiens à lui et le Centre ne doit en aucun cas le renfermer dans sa cage. Tu sais qu'il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits ?  
Charles : Oui, Jarod aussi en fait. Je voulais qu'il ait une vie normale, tu comprends ?  
H : Parfaitement et moi aussi je lui en souhaiterais une mais on ne peut pas avoir de vie normale.  
C : Jarod a dit que la fille était celle d'un des dirigeants du Triumvirat, l'organisation qui dirige le Centre. M. Parker et Brigitte se cachent pour éviter les tueurs de cette organisation.  
H : La pauvre petite, je sais que Dylan l'aimait bien. Elle est venue réviser ici une fois.  
C : Je vais passer la nuit ici, demain on verra. Il faut que Dylan aille à l'école sinon il attirerait l'attention et c'est dangereux.   
H : D'accord Charles, fait attention à toi.  
  
Je retourne dans ma chambre et je reste allongé sur mon lit, à me poser des questions. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour Doris ? Est-ce que je dois rester ici au risque de retourner là-bas ?  
Je ne trouve pas de solution car même si je veux l'aider, je ne sais pas où chercher, pauvre Doris. J'essaie de dormir sans succès, mais le point positif est que pour une fois, je ne fais pas de cauchemars.   
A l'école, la grande nouvelle est l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur d'histoire. C'est dommage, je commençais à m'habituer à l'autre. Notre cours d'histoire commence à dix heures, car nous avons sport avant. C'est donc encore plus fatigué que je ne l'était ce matin que j'entre le premier dans la salle de cours. J'ai pensé est-ce que ce prof pouvait travailler pour le Centre, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas dans leur habitude.  
Je crois que Jarod est aussi surpris que moi de le voir. On parle un peu avant que les autres élèves arrivent et il me dit qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais là, sinon il serait venu plus tôt. Il pense qu'une des familles de cette ville travaille pour le Centre.  
Le cours est en même tant court car il est très intéressant et long car j'attends avec impatience la sonnerie pour parler plus avec lui.  
Pendant la pause de midi, nous allons manger ensemble en ville. Il m'explique que Doris est en fait la fille de Lyle, l'homme à neuf doigts mais qu'il ne le sait même pas, ou qu'il fait comme si. Je ne crois pas que cet homme soit sentimental. Le Triumvirat la recherche car ils pensent qu'elle a le même caractère de tueur que son père. Je lui dis que non, qu'elle est gentille mais il me montre son dossier scolaire. Elle a été renvoyée de son ancienne école pour avoir blessé un élève qui est maintenant handicapé à vie. Tout ceci me surprend.   
Je lui en demande plus sur la famille qui travaille pour le Centre et les raisons de cet enlèvement.   
  
Jarod : Je pense que M. Parker et Brigitte vont négocier leur vie contre Doris. Pour les espions, je ne sais pas grand chose sinon que quelqu'un les a informé de la présence de Doris.  
Dylan : Mais pas de la mienne.  
J : Ils ne te connaissent peut-être pas. Ils ont prévenu M. Parker et non le Centre, et M. Parker est recherché depuis ton évasion.  
D : Mais alors, ils te connaissent toi !  
J : C'est pour ça que je dois faire vite. Il faut que tu m'aides, d'accord ?  
D : Sans problème.  
  
Je retourne en cours après avoir fixé un rendez-vous pour ce soir chez Hélène qu'il ne connaît pas. Dans l'après-midi j'observe les autres élèves mais aucun ne me paraît être un fils ou une fille d'espion du Centre.  
  
Chapitre 4 : l'espion du Centre.  
  
Je rentre à la maison mais je suis le premier. Hélène a laissé un message, elle rentrera en retard. Jarod doit arriver dans une heure et Hélène un peu après lui alors je décide de faire à manger. Je me dis que comme ça on passera plus vite à essayer de retrouver l'espion du Centre et donc Doris. La pauvre, des fois je me dis que j'ai quand même de la chance d'être dehors et d'avoir été enfermé avant. Je ne connaissais rien d'autre que ma cellule quand Jarod m'a fait sortir alors que elle…  
Je regarde le contenu du frigo, il n'y a rien qui me plaît. Je vais dans le magasin d'en face où on peut trouver de tout et prends de quoi faire des hamburgers. Pour les frites, il y en a au congélateur.   
Je me débrouille comme je peux pour ne rien laisser prendre pendant que je surveille autre chose, et je me rends compte d'une chose : faire la cuisine est la chose la plus difficile que j'aie faite depuis longtemps. En fait, je n'ai jamais rien fait de plus dur. J'entends quelqu'un entrer, c'est Jarod. Je lui explique que Hélène arrive bientôt et on s'assoit pour parler.   
Quand Hélène arrive, elle remarque l'odeur des hamburgers et me félicite d'avoir fait à manger. Elle est surprise mais heureuse de voir Jarod et le dîner se passe dans la joie. A ma grande surprise les hamburgers sont même très bons et les frites que j'avais fait en sur quantité ne restent pas. On me félicite pour le repas et pour la première fois j'en suis fier car je me suis donné du mal pour y arriver.  
  
Après le repas, Jarod sort les dossiers qu'il a fait sur toutes les personnes suspectes. En fait, il pense que c'est une personne arrivée ici peu après Hélène pour la surveiller. Hélène vient nous aider mais en fait elle ne nous aide pas beaucoup car elle connaît tout le monde et pense qu'aucune de ses personnes ne seraient capable de lui vouloir du mal.  
Jarod et moi avons du mal aussi car pas assez d'indices. Je vois bien que ça le préoccupe alors je lui dis qu'il faut s'y prendre autrement : qui aurait des avantages à avoir des relations avec le Centre ?  
Mon idée est apparemment bonne car il sort son portable et se connecte à Internet.   
J : Si un jour tu veux savoir quelques chose, il y a tout là-dessus.  
  
Je ne connais Internet que depuis que je vais au lycée et je dois avouer que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Il cherche pendant une heure, moi je regarde les dossiers ou une BD. Il finit par trouver quelqu'un : le shérif a un casier judiciaire et est recherché pour meurtre dans un des Etats de l'Asie du Pacifique.  
  
J : Lyle.  
D : Hein ?  
J : Lyle, il a beaucoup de connaissances là-bas et peu sont du bon côté de la loi.   
D : Il aurait pu connaître le shérif là-bas ?  
J : Oui, mais à l'époque Lyle travaillait plutôt pour le Triumvirat.  
D : Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il n'a pas de relation avec le Centre. Il a fait sortir le shérif Carter avec ses relations et il travaille pour Lyle.  
J : Mais Lyle n'a pas intérêt à voir son père revenir s'il veut assurer sa position au Centre.   
L : Sauf s'il veut jouer sur les deux tableaux : Il fait croire à M. Parker qu'il veut l'aider à retrouver sa place en échange d'une information ou quelque chose comme ça et ensuite il livre au Triumvirat son père, Brigitte et Doris.  
J : Après quoi, il serait seul dirigeant.  
L : Avec M. Raines.  
J : Non, Raines fait croire qu'il a retrouvé la foi pour sauver sa carcasse. Il ne contrôle plus grand chose. Mais le monde change….  
  
Après ça, il me dit d'aller me coucher. Il veut réfléchir encore un peu après quoi il mettra un plan au point pour savoir où est Doris.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Jessica.  
  
En me levant ce matin là, je ne pensais qu'a une seule chose, j'allais pouvoir aider Doris. Je l'aime bien cette fille, mais c'est pas comme avec Jessica. Jessica est belle, intelligente et elle me fait rire alors que Doris est plutôt quelqu'un que j'irais voir quand j'aurai de la peine, pour me confier. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai ni l'une ni l'autre et je ne pense pas en avoir une des deux un jour, car l'une est la fille d'un espion du Centre et l'autre est la fille d'un dirigeant du Centre.  
C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. C'est pour ça que je fus très surpris de la voir dans la cuisine. Elle me sourit, j'hésite à faire pareil. Je me demande si Jarod sais qu'elle est là. En arrivant, il dit :  
  
Jarod : Regarde qui est venu nous voir ce matin.   
  
Je lui demande, à Jessica pas à Jarod ce qu'elle fait là. Ma voix est dure et elle le sent.  
  
Jessica : Mon père m'a dit que Jarod était là, qu'il fallait le livrer au Centre mais je n'ai pas voulu. Ce qu'il a fait à la pauvre Doris est déjà assez dur comme ça. Crois-moi s'il te plait.  
  
Je lui dis que je la crois avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, mais ce n'est pas encore entièrement vrai. Je lui en veux pour ne pas avoir voulu sauver Doris, mais en même temps vers qui se tourner pour l'aider. Elle dit à Jarod où sont M. Parker et Brigitte selon son père, et il nous envoie à l'école. Son absence va attirer l'attention, et ça suffit selon lui à nous faire repérer tous les trois.   
On va à l'école avec Hélène, elle nous dit que si on a un problème, il faut l'appeler tout de suite, qu'elle nous aidera.  
La journée est longue, surtout quand je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Jarod mais à midi, mon père vient me chercher. On retourne chez tante Hélène, où je vois avec effroi Jarod qui est blessé. Il a mal, mais il me parle quand même, c'était un piège et Jessica nous a menti.   
  
J : C'était un piège, Doris est avec eux et Jessica aussi. Lyle était là aussi mais il n'a rien fait. Il a dit que ses filles était comme toi, l'avenir du Centre.  
  
Je n'en reviens pas. C'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent d'un certain coté, mais pas au point d'être sœurs. Et pourtant si…  
On entend une voiture arriver, c'est le Centre crie papa. Je refuse de laisser Jarod seul, en plus qu'il est blessé alors on l'aide à marcher. La voiture de Hélène est derrière et elle va la mettre en route.   
  
Charles : On n'y arrivera jamais. Occupe-toi de lui, je les retiens.  
J/D : Non !  
Nous avons crié en même temps mais je rajoute :  
D : Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi. Occupe-toi de lui. J'ai confiance en elles.  
  
En disant ça, j'ai regardé Jarod dans les yeux. Il a compris ce que je voulais dire et me laisse les aider en faisant reculer Brigitte et les nettoyeurs.  
Tout comme Jarod fait confiance à Melle Parker, j'ai confiance en Doris et Jessica, elles nous aideront mais je ne sais pas encore comment.  
Jarod et papa monte dans la voiture, ils sont en sûreté mais pas moi.  
  
Brigitte : Nous revoilà ensemble mon garçon.  
  
J'ai peur mais je ne dis rien, elle me regarde. Je trouve son regard bizarre, il ressemble à celui d'une mère…  
  
  
Chapitre 6 : mon origine.  
  
Je ne comprends plus rien. Quand j'étais à Donoterase, j'ai lu le dossier des personnes candidates pour être les nouveaux responsables du Centre, et j'en ai sélectionné deux : elle et l'homme aux neuf doigts. Je m'en rappelle de plus en plus nettement, tout comme je me rappelle de mieux en mieux d'elle. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Le même sentiment qui me donne confiance en Jessica et Doris me donne confiance en elle, mais pourquoi ?   
Je sais que cette femme ne peut pas tomber enceinte, elle ne peut pas être ma mère… Non, elle ne l'est pas ! Ma mère est la femme rousse sur la photo de Jarod, pas elle, ce tueur.   
On ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir plus car je sans déjà l'odeur de ce produit que les gens utilisent dans les films pour endormir les autres, je ne savais pas que sa marchait si bien.  
  
Je me réveille avec un mal de tête, il y a des voix près de moi. C'est Brigitte et M. Parker, Lyle vient de les rejoindre.  
  
L : Jarod et son père se sont enfuis. Mais Jarod est blessé, les nettoyeurs surveillent la région.  
B : Ils dorment encore, tous les trois.  
P : Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'a pas march ?  
L : Tout. Doris n'avait pas pris de médicament depuis plus de trois mois, sa mémoire était presque intacte.   
B : Mais elle a attaqué Jarod ?  
L : A cause du lavage de cerveau uniquement. D'ailleurs elle l'a combattu et le prochain risque de n'avoir plus aucun effet.  
B : Nous perdons beaucoup si on ne peut plus la contrôler.  
L : J'en suis conscient.  
P : Et pour Carter ?  
B : Je l'ai tué. Sa fille est dans la troisième cellule.  
L : Ces trois enfants ont tous une particularité à exploiter, quelque chose qui fait que le Centre, et surtout le triumvirat les veut, mais je pense qu'on a plus à gagner de ne pas leur donner.  
B : Et s'en servir à nos fins ? Je ne pense pas.  
P : Pourquoi ?  
B : Parce que je les ai élevés dans leur première année, avant qu'ils ne soient transférés à Donoterase, ici ou à Los Angeles pour Doris. Le clone de Jarod l'a vue, il m'a reconnu…  
L : et alors ?  
P : Lyle ! Elle est enceinte et tu lui demandes de se servir d'enfants qu'elle a élevés pour regagner sa liberté.  
B : Tu deviens sentimental maintenant.  
  
Je l'entends qui s'en va. La femme pleure et son mari essaie de la consolé. J'entends des bruits de la chambre voisine, c'est du morse je crois. C'est Doris, elle me demande qui est là, je lui réponds Dylan. Elle doit être surprise car elle ne répond pas tout de suite, elle dit que c'est de sa faute et je lui dis que non. Lyle revient alors on arrête.   
Il nous appelle : « Alors les gamins vous êtes réveillés, tant mieux pour nous. »  
  
J'ai peur, peur qu'il me renvoie quand même au Centre, voir M. Raines. Je ne veux plus le revoir, je veux continuer à jouer dehors avec les enfants de mon âge, d'aller à l'école, de vivre quoi… Je retiens mes larmes mais c'est dur, j'entends Brigitte arriver et lui dire que son mari veut le voir.  
Elle entre dans ma cellule. Je crois qu'elle pleure.  
B : Tu vois cet enfant, je ne pourrai pas l'élever car je mourrai en le mettant au monde, prends en soin pour moi s'il te plait.  
D : Pourquoi je vous aiderais ?  
B : Parce que je peux d'aider à savoir d'où tu viens. Ta mère porteuse, elle vit encore dans un hôpital du Centre, et la mère de Jessica, je sais où elles sont.  
D : Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?  
B : Cet enfant naîtra probablement au Centre, je veux ta parole que tu essayeras de l'en faire sortir.  
D : J'essaierais, mais je ne retournerais pas là-bas pour lui.  
B : Je ne t'en demande pas tant. Elles sont internées à Parkercenter, dans l'état de New York.  
D : Merci.  
  
Je la laisse sortir, et reprends ma conversation avec Doris.  
  
  
Chapitre 7 : quand tout s'arrange.  
  
Ca fait maintenant deux jours qu'on est là avec Doris et Jessica. On ne voit plus que M. Parker et seulement aux heures des repas. Mais aujourd'hui, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, il y a beaucoup d'agitation.  
On comprend vite ce qui ce passe, quelqu'un cherche à nous voir. Je sais que ce n'est pas Jarod mais l'espoir que ce soit une personne qu'il connaisse est très présent. Je vois une femme arriver, c'est Brigitte. Je suis déçu et retourne sur ce qui me sert de lit. Une voix approche, une voix que je connais sans vraiment savoir à qui elle est… L'homme de la simulation, Sydney…   
L'espoir me revient car je sais qu'il connaît Jarod et l'a déjà aidé. Il m'a déjà aid  
Lyle est avec lui.  
  
L : Les enfants vont bien. Nous ne voulons que savoir où sont Jarod et son père.  
S : Vous n'espérez pas que je vais leur faire dire ?  
L : Nous, mais pourquoi êtes vous venu alors ?  
S : J'ai reçu ceci ce matin.  
  
Je ne vois pas le document mais je vois l'expression de Lyle quand il le lit.   
  
S : Relâchez les tous les trois et ceci restera entre nous. Vous vous doutez qu'il y a une copie mais vous avez ma parole qu'elle sera détruite.  
L : Il me faut plus que votre parole.  
S : Je n'ai que ça.  
L : Ok, ça me suffira.  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a sur le papier mais il nous laisse sortir.  
Je suis content de revoir les deux filles et le soleil. Mon père est là et nous montons dans la voiture.  
  
C : Dépêchez-vous. Je ne voudrais pas être là quand il verra que c'est du bluf.  
  
Voyons qu'on ne comprend rien, il nous explique :   
  
C : Le papier contenait des discussions en le Centre et le Triumvirat qui disaient que s'il n'accomplissait pas sa mission, c'est à dire livrer Brigitte et M. Parker très vite, il serait écarté du Centre de manière définitive.  
D : C'est bien vu. L'idée est de Jarod ?  
S : Avec l'aide de Broots, un ami de Centre.   
  
Je suis content qu'on soit sortis, les affaires vont s'arranger. Mais je repense au bébé de Brigitte, j'en parlerai avec Jarod quand je le verrai.   
On se cache dans une cabane de chasse sur la route. Jarod est blessé mais soigné.   
  
Ca fait trois heures que l'on est dans la cabane et personne n'a encore vraiment parlé. Moi je regarde le feu, Jessica est assise au côté de moi. On dirait qu'on attend quelqu'un. En effet, Hélène revient assez vite. Une fois qu'elle est là, chacun raccompte son histoire, ses liens avec le Centre et ce qu'il a fait ces derniers jours. Jessica et Doris veulent vraiment s'en sortir alors Jarod leur propose de l'aide.  
Hélène nous montre nos nouveaux papiers d'identité. On est inscrit pour la prochaine rentrée dans un internat anglais, et une fois nos études finies on reviendra aider Jarod dans sa lutte contre le Centre.   
Comme je leur ai parlé de l'hôpital Parkercenter, Jessica, Doris et moi décidons d'y aller avec papa et Hélène en attendant le mois de septembre.   
  
  
  
Epilogue :   
Tout le monde dort sauf moi, alors je regarde la pièce. Je ne crois pas que ma vie va s'arranger. Au contraire, mais je ne suis plus seul même si je ne l'ai pas vraiment été depuis quelques temps. Je regarde Jessica qui dort, elle est vraiment belle.   
La vie n'est pas simple, voilà ce que je me dis en repensant à tout ce que j'ai vécu mais je suis tellement heureux d'être couché sur cette couverture, grelottant de froid… mais j'espère que je serais un jour heureux quand même, ce dont je ne doute plus. 


End file.
